This invention relates to a new and improved foldable seat of cardboard, and the like. More specifically, this invention relates to a foldable seat comprising two interlocking components that produce a stable seating platform.
Previously designed seating platforms of cardboard have been of the single, foldable type. Consequently, when seating pressure force is applied, the entire structure behaves as a single unit. When used on an uneven surface, these foldable seats tend to rock. Preferably, cardboard seating platforms should have sufficient structural integrity to support a heavy load, e.g. about 300 pounds, but at the same time have sufficient flexibility to reduce localized distortion, and distribute seating forces uniformly therethrough.